


Domestic Destiel

by GayDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDemon/pseuds/GayDemon
Summary: Just some cute, fluffy destiel. No plot really, just cute fluff.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Domestic Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some fluffy destiel.

It was a calm morning. Dean had woken up next to his (newly human) boyfriend, nuzzled into his chest like a cat. 

If Sam ever asked, he would say it never happened, or that he doesn't like shit like cuddles.

Lies, of course. 

Dean loved cuddles, he loved feeling cas next to him, knowing there was someone there, feeling the heat off his body and knowing he was safe, that someone was there to protect him. 

He would never admit that he liked that feeling, of feeling safe and secure.

Cas was lightly snoring, and dean could feel his heartbeat, a calming rhythm beneath his ear.

"Morning honey."

dean was slightly startled from cas' sudden awakening.

"how long have you been awake?"

Dean asked, spooked.

"Not long."

dean liked this. so did cas, the easy morning conversation and light touches.

cas leaned down and kissed deans messy bed head.

dean loved this. The lazy morning kisses that left him feeling lighter than air and as if the world could end yet he would still be there, wrapped around cas' waist, smiling like a goof as cas continued to plant kisses across his forehead.

Cas moved from deans head to his forehead to his cheeks. Peppering kisses across each of his freckles.

dean couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly, he could feel cas smile back.

He continued that pattern until he deemed to have kissed each freckle across deans face, finally planting a light, lazy kiss to his lips.

Dean couldn't help but grab cas neck and pull him in closer.

The kiss became deeper, but both knew this time, it wouldn't lead anywhere, just kisses then go down into the kitchen where dean would make breakfast for Sam and cas, holding cas' hand under the table, hoping Sam doesn't realise.

their happy little world however was ruined by a dumb moose.

"Guys get th- sorry."

Sam left with a slight chuckle, closing the door as dean burrowed his face into cas' chest in embarrassment, he only burrowed further into cas' chest when he heard Sam say through the door,

"Finally got yours heads out of your asses and got your shit together."

cas only chuckled, as dean turned a new shade of red.

"Come on honey, lets go get breakfast."

"ok angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was cute, and not to bad for 3 am.


End file.
